Chah
The Chah 'were a species of technologically advanced aliens who arrived on Earth approximately 60 million years ago (1,000 years ago, according to Young Earth Creationist Christians). They are hostile towards humanity, seeing them as foreign invaders on Earth, which the Chah believe is rightfully theirs. History Early colonization The Chan came to Earth from the Moon Europa 60 million years ago, having landed a massive spaceship on Earth containing "seeds" that help the aliens to reproduce. The "seeds" were actually giant fortresses buried deep underground, containing tentacle-like supports to anchor themselves through the ground. They colonized the Earth 60 million years before humans, and are thought to have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. First Contact with Humans ''Main article: First Chah-Human War The Chah first saw humans during the Western Expansion era of the United States' history. They witnessed human settlers settling on land that the Chah saw was rightfully theirs and retaliated by sending in alien warriors to eliminate the human settlers. The United States government, seeing this as an act of war, effectively responded by sending soldiers to wage war against the aliens, resulting in the First Chah-Human War. However, this war resulted in a stalemate, as the Chah retreated back to their underground fortress beneath the United States of America after suffering many losses. Variants Chah Gorgon The '''Chah Gorgon is a winged variation that specializes in aerial combat. Flying faster than a Peregrine Falcon, these creatures specialized in attacking human aerial vehicles like airplanes and blimps. Chah Scout The Chah Scout '''were originally mandated with exploring suitable land for the Chah race to live on. Once the First and Second Chah-Human Wars started, the Chah Scouts changed tactics and explored land to spy on human military installations so Chah footsoldiers could destroy them. Chah Behemoth The '''Chah Behemoth is the biggest out of all the Chah military units. Behemoths specialized in leading and supporting charges and counterattacks against the human militaries of the globe. They are hard to kill with conventional firearms, but their weakness is fire. They can easily be set on fire with anything flammable, which will result in a slow, agonizing death. In addition to regular Behemoths, there is also the Chah Behemoth Berserker, which is basically a variant of the Behemoth that pulls off wild rampages against humans, seeking to both destroy human installations and to kill off as many humans as possible. Chah Tick '''Chah Ticks '''are small cat-sized units. They seem to resemble Scarabs, but they also behave like mosquitos. They use a small proboscis to inject humans with a venom that makes them numb to pain, which makes it easier for the ticks to bite them and drink their blood, much like mosquitos. Though they are commonly seen preying on dead humans and/or animals are also known to attack live targets, provided the target is either outnumbered or weak enough to kill. In the former case, Chah Ticks will literally swarm their targets and inject them with their venom multiple times before slowly killing their victims by having multiple units drain the human or animal of blood simultaneously. They are also the weakest of the aliens; any human can kill a Chah tick when he or she squashes the Tick under his or her foot. Trivia *Chah aliens cannot reproduce with humans. *The Chah scouts resemble the Xenomorphs from the Aliens franchise. *The venom that the Chah inject humans with upon subduing them is nonlethal. However, it does weaken the human enough to the point where the Chah alien can easily kill him or her through other means. *It appears that the Chah aliens are ''very ''protective of Earth, as evidenced by their response to human settlers during the Westward Expansion and the ensuing genocidal campaign against the humans that resulted from their discovery. Gallery Side view of Chah Behemoth.png|Side view of the Chah Behemoth Chah Behemoth Berserker.png|Chah Behemoth Berserker Chah Gorgon.png|Chah Gorgon Chah Grunt.png|Chah Grunt Closeup of Behemoth.png|Side view of the Chah behemoth Chah Behemoth.png|Chah Behemoth Chah scout.png|Chah scout